ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Arise
Ghost in the Shell: Arise is an OVA series that serves as a reimagining of Masamune Shirow's Ghost in the Shell. A five-part series, it features all-new character designs. It features a screenplay by Tow Ubukata and music by the experimental artist Cornelius. There is also a manga adaptation called Ghost in the Shell: Arise ~Sleepless Eye~, which is currently being published in Young Magazine, a seinen publication. Story The first of the films (referred to as "Borders") in the series, subtitled Ghost Pain, was released for limited cinematic screening in Japan on June 22, 2013. The film is set in the year 2027, a year following the end of the non-nuclear World War IV. A bomb has gone off in Newport City, killing a major arms dealer who may have ties with the mysterious 501 Organization. Public Security official Daisuke Aramaki hires full-body cyber prosthesis user and hacker extraordinaire Motoko Kusanagi to investigate, but on the case with her are "Sleepless Eye" Batou who believes Kusanagi is a criminal, Niihama Prefecture Detective Togusa who is investigating a series of prostitute murders he believes are related to the incident, and Lieutenant Colonel Kurtz of the 501 Organization who also wishes to keep an eye on Kusanagi. A recurring part of the films will be the mysterious Fire Starter (ファイア・スターター, Faia Sutātā) computer virus, as well as looking into the lives of Batou and Togusa before the formation of Public Security Section 9. Voice Cast Maaya Sakamoto as Motoko Kusanagi Kenichirou Matsuda as Batou Tarusuke Shingaki as Togusa Ikyuu Jyuku as Chief Daisuke Aramaki Tomoyuki Dan as Ishikawa Takuro Nakakuni as Saito Yōji Ueda as Paz Kazuya Nakai as Bormahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_in_the_Shell:_Arise#cite_note-giga2-3 Miyuki Sawashiro will provide the voice of the films' Logicoma. New characters in the first of the films include: Mayumi Asano as Lieutenant Colonel Kurutsu, the head of the Army 501 Organization the firm who converted Motoko Kusanagi into a full cyborg and who Kusanagi would replace in the organization had she not joined Section 9. Takanori Hoshino as Raizo, a combat cyborg for the 501 Organization that uses electricity as weapons. Masahiro Mamiya as Ibachi, a combat cyborg for the 501 Organization skilled in Bōjutsu and armed with hidden machine guns. Kenji Nojima as Tsumugi, a tactical cyborg for the 501 Organization that has a set of twins' cyberbrains in its head who always talk to each other. Atsushi Miyauchi as Mamuro, a mysterious benefactor for the 501 Organization who raised Kusanagi but has disappeared, having had something to do with arms dealing. Characters Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_01.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_02.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_03.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_04.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_05.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_06.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_07png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_08.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_09.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_10.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_11.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_12.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_13.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_14.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_15.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_16.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_17.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_18.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_19.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_20.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_21.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_22.png Video Trailers Ghost in the Shell ARISE border 1 Ghost Pain Ghost in the Shell ARISE border 2 Ghost Whispers Ghost in the Shell ARISE border 3 Ghost Tears Ghost in the Shell ARISE border 4 Ghost Stands Alone ‎ Production and Distribution External Links *Official Japanese Site *FUNimation's Official Ghost in the Shell: Arise Website *Anime News Network Encyclopedia